La Escritora
by mikathevampire
Summary: Él buscaba a alguien para amar, tenía una pareja a simple vista: plástica, sencilla y con la cual se vería bien en las fotos; por otro lado estaba ella "La Escritora" una chica super sencilla que lo único que quería era enamorarse, ella era su reto, ¿lo aceptaría o aceptaría a la plástica?
1. Chapter 1

La Escritora: Conociéndola

Me encontraba sentada como cualquier día, observaba los detalles de la vida y luego los escribía, amaba eso, de hecho había estudiado literatura a tan corta edad y sin salir de la universidad 2 grandes editoriales me habían pedido que trabajara con ellos ahora con tan solo 20 años era una de las más grandes editoras del país, pero…me había cansado de la edición quería hacer mi propio libro, un libro que fuera capaz de vender y demostrar mi talento y es así como inicio todo me tomé unas vacaciones y comencé a escribir, al final de las vacaciones ya estaba mi libro listo, lo llevé a mi editorial y les pedí que lo leyeran al poco tiempo tuve que corregir pequeñas cosas y al mes el libro estaba punto de salir a la venta mis nervios habían logrado que mi mejor amiga Alice me mandará a mi casa por una semana para que estuviera bien antes de la presentación del libro, y es por eso que hoy me encontraba aquí.

Alcé la vista, y vi a un chico sus ojos dorados me llamaron la atención me recordó a un libro para adolescente que había editado y que ahora no recordaba el nombre, el muchacho me observaba y una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, me sonrojé fuertemente e intente mirar a otro lado aunque sentía su mirada clavada en mí, me levante de un salto y comencé a caminar lo más lejos de su alcancé que se pudiera.

Ed POV:

Había llegado al parque buscando a Tanya, su forma de ser me encantaba su cuerpo lleno de curvas las cuales disfrutaba todas las noches, y con las cuales todos los hombres me envidian puedes una hermosura como ella cualquiera deseaba tener, pero ella no se encontraba sin embargo la vi a ella se encontraba con la vista agachada como si estuviera pensando en algo, su ropa la hacía ver simple pues constaba de unos jeans y una polera, su cabello amarrado en un moño echo rápidamente y unas converse haciéndola ver el tipo de chica hogareña capaz de sentirse mejor estando en su casa con una taza de té o café y un buen libro, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mía, sus ojos marrones me cautivaron, ella bajo la mirada y se levantó, caminó y en poco tiempo la perdí de vista, no sé que me había llamado la atención de esa chica pero algo me gustó de ella.

-Eddie-reconocí la voz de Tanya eh hice una mueca por el nombre

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunté

-Me encontré con Irina-se levantó de hombros y me besó.

Poco a poco se tornó más pasional, me senté en una banca y ella se puso a ahorcajas.

-Ejem!-dijo alguien-este lugar es para niños saben-murmuró de nuevo la voz-¡largo!-gritó

Tanya se separó de golpe y yo no pude más que mirar a la anciana que nos observaba molesta, me disculpe suavemente y tomé de la mano a Tanya pero irnos rápido de ahí, cainamos buen rato mientras mi acompañante con que vestido iba a ir a la reunión, y entonces allí estaba ella, bueno ella sino su foto gigante pegada en una librería, me acerque y leí.

"Sencilla, simple, genio y sobre todo dulce es lo que describe a Bella una escritora que con solo 20 años lanzará su libro:"Dolce Vita" que nos muestra lo deliciosa que puede ser la vida dejando todo lo plástico y material. Se parte de esto HOY"

Me emocione solo tenía que venir a la vería, me parecía increíble como la había visto en el parque y ahora esto.

-¡OH!-dijo Tanya-Es Bella, que bueno que sacó su libro pero también debió a ver hecho algo con su imagen-murmuró y rodó los ojos-

-la conoces-pregunté

-claro-sonrió-fui su guía los primeros días en la universidad, pero me dedique al modelaje y ella a ser un ratón de biblioteca, mira la no más eso-dijo refiriéndose a Bella-no se compara conmigo-se levantó de hombros.

Cansado de que ella no escogiera nada le di mi tarjeta de crédito y me fui a ver el lanzamiento del libro.

-Ed-dijo alguien, me giré para ver a la enana ahí-

-Al-le dije-años que no te veo, le guiñe

-no te hagas el pícaro conmigo, pero si, hace mucho que no te veo-sonrió-¿qué haces por aquí?

-vine a ver el lanzamiento del libro-me limite a contestar

-eres amigo de Bells-más que afirmar preguntó

-No-murmuré-solo vi el anunció y me llamó la atención

Ella asintió y el segundo apareció Bella, vestida como el anunció y sonrió

-Hola a todos-murmuró-gracias por haber venido, este libro lo escribí descubriendo lo dulce que es la vida, por eso el título, ahora pues pasaré a leer el primer capítulo-murmuró

-El mundo es cómo un carrusel, sube y baja da giros inesperados y en cada vuelta algo te sorprenderá-murmuró, sus ojos iban y venían al compás de lo que leía y yo no podía más que sonreír.

-Es hermosa ¿no?-preguntó Alice

-Hermosa le queda corto-le miré-es la mismísima afrodita encarnada-suspiré como el bobo que soy

-¡Uy!-murmuró-Te voy a aconsejar algo-Mis ojos le observaban curiosamente pues había una sombra en su rostro, como si lo que estuviera a punto de revelar fuera el escondite de una bomba.

-Eddie-grito Tanya

-maldición-musité, Tanya llegó y me plantó un beso en la mejilla, Alice alzó una ceja-Mi amiga-le susurre

-Aja-fue todo lo que dijo, Bella había terminado de leer el primer capítulo y todos se habían quedado fascinado, me acerque a ella soltándome de Tanya.

-Excelente trabajo-le dije

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo, observó algo detrás de mí y se giró, yo hice l mismo para darme cuenta que Tanya estaba ahí y la miraba de pies a cabeza, suspiré, la tome el brazo y salimos de la librería.

-Ed-murmuró Alice y yo la miré-si quieres un consejo estaré aquí por 3 días-fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

La duda y la curiosidad se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, Tanya pasó a segundo plano y lo único que quería era que fuera el día siguiente para buscar a Alice, después de deshacerme de Tanya por segunda vez caminé a mi casa, entré y puse música, entonces un papel se deslizo por mi puerta, lo tomé.

"_Crees tener la creatividad necesaria para estar con ella…pero sabes te digo algo a una escritora es muy difícil sorprender la_"

Me quedé quieto y abrí la puerta, no había nadie, regresé a mi casa y no entendía a que se refería el mensaje, la tarde paso y dio pasó a la noche no sabía nada de Tanya y con eso me mantenía aún más contento.

Subí a mi cuarto preguntándome él porque me compre una casa tan grande, dándome con la obvia sorpresa en que pensaba en casarme, entré a mi cuarto quitando ese pensamiento y me eché, el sueño llegó terriblemente rápido y caí en los brazos de morfeo….

A la mañana siguiente escuché un bendito gallo, que no me había dado cuenta que los vecinos tenían, bajé de mala gana y serví mi desayuno que constaba de unas tostadas y un café.

-¡Alice!-grité recordando lo que me dijo el día anterior, corrí escaleras arriba, me vestí y salí disparado a la misma librería de ayer para mi sorpresa Alice estaba ahí con un libro en la mano, entré y me acerque a su banca.

-Ed-murmuró sin quitar la vista de su libro-te estaba esperando

* * *

**Holas :3 volví! y con un fic muy corto d capítulos :3 *-* uno por semana *-* o tal vez dos :3 *-* en fin que les pareció, se preguntarán porque no tiene prologo a diferencia de mis otros fics, fácil porque si lo coloco sabrán de que va la historia :3, por otro lado le quiero a gradecer mucho a GABY :) *-* si no fuera por sus estados no se me venía la imaginación *-* ahahah *-***

**En fin espero que me dejen un RR si es que se puede! si sois nuevas pasen por mis demás historias :3 y si no también ^^**

**Si tienen FB busquen el grupo Desvarios de una mente Creativa que es donde se publican avances, nuevos fics uno que otro original o alguna idea que será una base para el siguiente cap, fic etc! :)**

**Cuídense**** las quiero y gracias por pasarse! **

**Atte:**

**Mika *-***


	2. La salida

_^^ Este cap y los que vienen :3 son corregidos por Yuriby *w* ^^ espero les guste! _

* * *

Salida

Le observé un breve instante antes de tomar asiento al frente de ella.

- ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Laura Solórzano?-murmuró a modo de pregunta y yo negué rápidamente-pues bien te citaré algo de ella-dijo sacando una pequeña hoja, leyó rápidamente y sonrió ante algo.

-"Nunca jamás pienses que te puedes enamorar de una chica que escriba. Tampoco la escuches o prestes mucha atención a lo que dice. Enamórate de una simple, sencilla y que tenga mala ortografía, ella te dará alegría sin sabor, de esa que no despierta emoción. En cambio, una chica que escriba, sería capaz de narrar la historia más aburrida y hacerla parecer divertida, interesante, ocurrente. Esa que escribe hasta en una servilleta, será capaz de moverte algo más que el piso."-

-¿y qué significa eso?-pregunté, ella rodó los ojos.

-Pues significa que Bella no es correcta para ti-se alzó de hombros-tú necesitas a alguien que se vea bien contigo en las fotos, necesitas a alguien que sea feliz con ropa, maquillaje-se exaspero- ¡y Bella no es para ti!-

-Ella es ideal-murmuré

-¡NO!-gritó, todos voltearon a vernos y parte de mi se avergonzó-ella es un reto que cualquiera no merece Ed, tu ni pienses si quiera en entrar en ese juego porque la lastimaras y tu no serás el que limpie sus lágrimas-

-si la lastimo lo intentaré de nuevo-agregué firmemente

-¡NO!-volvió a decir pero está vez más bajo que la anterior-¿es qué acaso no entiendes?-antes que pudiera responder prosiguió-una escritora una vez que pone un punto final no vuelve atrás, no da segundas oportunidades, no busca quitar algo-suspiró-busca tranquilidad sonríe por qué alguien leerá ese libro que ha creado especialmente para otras personas, cautivará con su forma de escribir no con su cuerpo y créeme Edward Cullen tu no necesitas una mujer así-se levantó de golpe se giró y se fue.

No entendía nada, más que No estés con Bella, pero yo quería estar con ella y si me decían que no, lo iba a hacer con más ganas, así que sin más me puse a buscar a la pequeña escritora y la encontré detrás de unos estantes.

-Bella-dije una vez llegué detrás de ella, ella saltó y casi tiró el libro que estaba intentando sacar.

-¿quién eres tú?-me preguntó

-Soy Edward Cullen un gran admirador suyo-ella asintió

-gusto en conocerlo-fue todo lo que dijo

-Esto…-intenté llamar su atención-quería saber… ¿si usted le gustaría salir conmigo?-murmuré sintiéndome por primera vez muy tímido.

-Lo siento- dijo alzándose de hombros-pero no salgo con personas que apenas conozco-fue todo un balde de agua fría para mí.

-Pero…por eso mismo deberíamos salir-insistí-así nos conoceríamos más

-¿y dónde se supone que iríamos?-indago

-mmm…a ¿comer?-murmuré

Ella me estudio un momento y después asintió

-Bien la recogeré a las 3-le dije y sin más me marche

Tenía lo que quería y cuando pase por el lado de Alice no pude evitar soltar un ¡Ja! ella solo me miró y negó con la cabeza, volvió su vista a los libros donde debía haber estado antes que yo pasará por ahí y yo seguí mi camino, salí de la librería y un poco más adelante me puse a hacer un baile de victoria de pronto me sentía muy feliz y entusiasta, sentí que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, ahora solo bastaba con seguir con el plan titulado "Enamorando a la escritora", me sentí tan bien que cuando Tanya gritó mi nombre no la escuché.

-Eddie-dijo agarrándome el hombro y sacudiéndome-llevo gritando dos tiendas atrás y tu ni caso me haces-renegó e intentó hacer un tierno puchero

-lo siento-me disculpe-estaba metido en mis pensamientos-ella me besó.

Sus labios sabían a caramelo, supongo que al lápiz labial nuevo que se había comprado, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello jalando un poco de cabello en el proceso.

-Eddie-ronroneo contra mis labios-creo que quieres ayuda con eso-dijo

La empujé sabiendo a lo que nos llevaría si seguíamos así.

-Me tengo que ir-fue todo lo que dije antes de irme.

Regresé a mi casa a prepararme para mi salida con Bella, cogí unos jeans y una camisa, me la coloque y me fije la hora, eran las 2 aún faltaba una hora más, así que me puse a buscar en mi ordenador algún lugar para ir a comer y encontré un pequeño restaurante llamado "génesis" me pareció un buen lugar, así que tomé mi chaqueta y salí, camine hasta llegar a la librería y vislumbré a Bella hablando con Alice, parecía que ella le decía algo y Bella se negaba a hacer caso, Alice me observó y se quedo callada, se giró y se fue.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Bella y le toque el hombro, ella salto.

-Hola-le dije, ella me miró y sonrió

-Edward-murmuró-ya son las 3-más que preguntar afirmo

-¿Estas lista?-pregunté algo nervioso

-Sí-sonrió

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la librería, ella veía las tiendas y sonreía, parecía la cosa tan sencilla con ella, que no entendía por qué Alice había dicho tales cosas, me limité a mirar al cielo y suspirar, después de un rato tomamos un taxi pues el restaurante estaba un poco lejos, al llegar ayude a Bella a bajar.

-Este lugar-musitó y yo me giré a observarla

-¿No quieres comer aqu?í-pregunté maldiciendo el no tener un plan B

-No es eso-suspiró-solo que me acabo de acordar de algo.

Bella PVO:

Esto estaba mal, no podía ser cierto primero la advertencia de Alice y ahora venía a Génesis, el único lugar que odiaba, malos recuerdos venían de aquí, esto debía ser una maldición…nada bueno iba a salir de haber venido acá.

Caminamos hasta la puerta del restaurante e ingresamos, lo que había adentro no me lo esperaba, me congelé y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar el interior con el terror grabado en mis ojos, Ed tiró de mi para pasar pero mi cuerpo no se movía, ya que el miedo estaba completamente en mi.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó

-Está gente-murmuró

-si-le sonreí-hoy hay un evento

Le miré con miedo, sabía perfectamente que había un evento pero… ellos… ellos estaban disfrazados como si fuera haber una hora loca en este pequeño lugar, entonces como si fuera invocado un arlequín tomó mi mano y me jalo y el miedo fue en aumento y la música sonó…

* * *

**Bueno ante todo hola O.O/ a todos! **

**Gracias por los RR del cap pasado :3 *-* espero les haya gustado este ^^ ya tengo un avancé del siguiente cap :3 *-* espero me dejan sus comentarios y si quieren saber mas visiten en fb Desvarios de una mente creativa.**

**Cuidense mucho! :3**


	3. Salida II

**Este cap esta beteado por Yuriby *w* espero les guste!**

**Salida II**

Era todo muy raro, la música era lenta casi… como si fuera un vals, el arlequín tenía unos ojos azules encantadores y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía contra el mío era demasiado, mis piernas temblaban tratando de seguirle el paso, es más creo que le pise dos o tres veces durante el baile pero él solo parecía sonreír, me dejo de nuevo junto a Edward.

-Te divertiste-más que preguntar afirmo

-Algo así… -suspiré-no se me da mucho el salir

Él asintió y se levanto, tomó mi mano y por un segundo sentí una corriente que iba desde mi mano y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, él no se aparto solo puso su mano en mi cadera y comenzó a balancearnos al ritmo de la música, mi cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando, este no era mi mundo, el mío estaba lleno de libros por todos lados, una cafetera al lado, amigas y amigos con los que compartía el gusto por viajar a millones de mundos, que es donde me llevaban los libros, un escritorio donde podía escribir diversas historias para millones de personas de todas las edades y donde yo podía estar más a gusto, donde nadie te juzgaba por donde eras y lo que hacías, solo había un amor común y eran los libros, no me malentiendan salía de vez en cuando, cuando necesitaba despejar mi cerebro por esos interminables bloqueos que como escritor poseía pero no estaba acostumbrada a esto, una o dos veces al mes venía a la hora loca pero siempre había alguien conocido conmigo y Edward no era nada de eso, recién nos estábamos conociendo y tenía miedo de espantarlo, porque a juzgar por esa corriente que había pasado por mi mano podía estar segura que el hilo rojo del destino se había juntado para nunca separarnos y eso era lo que quería no separarme de él, ¿Pero… qué me estaba sucediendo?... nos habíamos visto hace solo unas horas y ya pensaba en no separarme de él… debía de estar loca.

-Bella-llamó Edward

-mmm… ¿sí?-murmuré

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó-mira si son te gusta el lugar podemos ir a otro lado-murmuró nervioso

-no te preocupes-le sonreí-estoy bien.

Una música que me parecía más conocida comenzó a sonar y al instante me descubrí moviéndome suavemente

I come home in the morning light  
my mother says," When you gonna  
Live your life right?"  
Oh'mother dear, we're not  
the fortunate ones  
and girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Comencé a moverme suavemente contra el cuerpo de Ed mientras cantaba, era realmente extraño en un momento había dudado de si me divertiría y ahora me encontraba cantando

The phone rings in the middle  
of the night  
My father yells, "What you gonna  
do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy dear, you know  
you're still number one  
But girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's All they really want  
some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have..Fun

Su cuerpo estaba en sincronía con el mío y como si se tratará de una vieja película de los 80's nos encontrábamos haciendo una pequeña coreografía.

Girls, they want to have fun  
Girls want to have

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from  
the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
to walk in the sun  
Oh girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's All they really want  
is some fun

When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
Girls, they want to have fun  
Girls want to have fun  
They just want to,( 4X )

Para este momento nos estábamos riendo mientras, según nosotros bailamos la canción, él me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar.

Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun

They just want to,( 6X )

Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun  
When the working,  
When the working day is done  
Oh When the working day is done  
Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun

Everybody  
They just want to,( 4X )

Oh, Girls  
Girls just want to have fun

When the working,  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done

Al terminar la canción no podía parar de reír me recordaba en cierta forma a cuando salía con Nathaniel o cuando salía con Alice, siempre terminamos en situaciones como esta, pero con él era diferentes por alguna extraña razón lo sentía un poco forzado y no entendía el por qué… o tal vez era me imaginación, porque él no podría estar portándose así solo para intentar hacer que sonriera, porque si eso pasaba entonces no iba a poder estar con él, mejor dicho… no iba a saber si todo lo que decía era cierto o forzado.

-Signorina-dijo el arlequín apareciendo de no sé donde

-¿si?-le animé a que continuará

-me gustaría que viniera conmigo-sonrió-hay algo que tengo que mostrarle-me guiño el ojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Edward fulminaba con la mirada al arlequín

-mmm…-murmuré no muy segura de que le iba a responder-está bien

El arlequín sonrió y me caminó, lo seguí mientras sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, caminamos un rato hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del restaurante.

-Bells es bueno verte de nuevo-murmuró el arlequín, no sabía por que él sabía mi nombre-sabes esa no es forma de tratarme

-¿quién eres?-

-Ya no me recuerdas-sonrió mientras volteaba a observarme-Soy André- la piel inmediatamente me comenzó a quemar mientras observaba esos ojos azules tan familiares, su sonrisa de niño se agrando y yo corrí y salté a sus brazos

-Pensé que te habías ido-le murmuré

-Sí, regresé hoy de España-dijo mientras me mantenía abrazada

-Te extrañe mucho niño-sonreí

-Y yo a ti mi escritora-me separó-¿qué tal la casa?

-genial, fue un bonito regalo hermanito-le saque la lengua

Rió-Es bueno que te haya gustado a hora vuelve con ese muchacho-asentí y comencé a caminar de nuevo de regreso, mi corazón latía a mil y ahora me sentía más completa.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-dijo Edward una vez llegué a su encuentro

-Pues-sonreí-ese arlequín resulta ser mi hermano

-aja-fue todo lo que dijo

Me limite a observar el lugar y vi una mesa en una esquina, lo jalé de la mano y lo lleve hasta la mesa.

-Esto…-dijo Edward-¿qué se siente escribir un libro?-su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa y no pude evitar quedarme en silencio un rato.

-Pues-murmuré-es raro, un momento estas feliz en tu casa y al siguiente te piden autógrafos y te dicen que aman tu libro-me alcé de hombros y el asintió.

* * *

**A ver siento la demora T_T y que el cap no sea muy largo pero lo cierto es que el que sigue es el penúltimo T_T, ahora el hecho que me haya demorado es por motivos personales :S en serio lamento muco la demora pero en recompensa por su espera, junto con el siguiente cap subiré un OS que ya esta escrito mas o menos a la mitad, donde entenderán también el motivo de mi demora por el cap, sin más solo me deja decir muchas gracias por leer me, nos vemos en el próximo cap :)**


	4. ¿cansado?

**Este cap :3 como los demás está beteado por Yuriby *w* quién se demoró ahahah en betearlo (yuby no me mates *w* si no no hay final),**

**Por favor lean la Nota que está al final del cap que hay una sorpresa para ustedes :3**

* * *

**¿Cansado?**

ED PVO:

Me sentía raro, Bella parecía interesante pero no sabía que preguntar, me sentía presionado es más por primera vez en mi vida había fingido ser feliz, mientras ella irradiaba felicidad yo sentía que era momento de irme que esto debía acabar, mientras aún tuviera la suficiente energía como para poder dejar la en su casa.

- ¿qué piensas?- preguntó de pronto - ¿Edward?-

Me sentí estúpido por no haberle escuchado.- Esto… ¿qué decías? - le pregunté sumamente avergonzado.

Ella soltó una risita suave, tomó mi mano.- decía que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- se mordió el labio- gracias por esta velada-

Asentí –De nada pequeña.

La observé, ella era hermosa y tan enérgica que sentía que cada vez que saliéramos iba a tener que tomar un energizador y además iba a tener que tener un plan cada 5 minutos y era algo realmente agotador, podía imaginar cada parte de nuestra vida y en todas acababa agotado.

La tomé de la mano y la levanté, la guié a fuera del restaurante y nos dedicamos a caminar.

-¿Dónde vives?-le pregunté tras darme cuenta que no sabía casi nada de ella.

-Sígueme-fue todo lo que dijo

Me abrazo suavemente y beso mi mejilla, pasé mi brazo por su hombro y seguimos caminando, se sentía cómodo estar así, pero al mismo tiempo cansado.

BPVO:

Era una noche maravillosa, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, mi corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía que me pasaba, ¿sería acaso que estaba sintiendo lo que grandes escritores mencionaban?, ¿acaso… esto era "Amor"?, no podía ser, porque casi ni lo conocía seguro que no era eso, no podía ser, seguro era una simple ilusión, si seguro…

-Los grandes amores nacen de las formas más raras-murmuré.

-¿qué?-preguntó Edward

-Nada-me sonrojé

Di unos pasos más y llegamos a mi casa, esta era de aspecto neoclásico, de un color crema, con ligeros toque blancos.

-Es hermosa-murmuró Edward

-Gracias-le sonreí-es una herencia-

Él asintió, se acercó suavemente y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Cuídate-murmuró y yo asentí, él se giró y se fue.

Por un momento quise que ese beso fuera en mis labios y así probar lo que algunos llamaba el más dulce de los placeres de la carne, pero seguro con el paso del tiempo esperaba que se diera. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entré, cerré suavemente la puerta y me deslice hasta el piso, recosté mi espalda y suspiré.

ED POV:

Tomé un taxi hasta mi casa y entonces se me vino de nuevo la conversación con Alice.

"si descubres que ella es mucho para ti porque reta demasiado tu mente, corre a buscar a la chica que no escribe, pero antes déjale una nota a quién te robó el pensamiento para que esté enterada que será pronto el momento de colocar punto final a otra historia. Y si el caso es contrario, si descubres que tu vida está al lado de aquella que escribe, corre con un ticket del metro y un mensaje, entra en su biblioteca y déjaselo en el libro de turno, ¡Sorpréndela sin mentirle!"

Suspiré y mire el cielo a través de la ventanilla, ya había tomado mi decisión.

"Disfruta de tu vida con una chica cualquiera, sencilla y simple. Tendrás una vida sin preocupaciones y sin montañas rusas emocionales. Siempre sabrás qué esperar y cómo, disfrutarás del sexo matutino en la única posición que sabe, porque de todas maneras sentirá placer y tú también. Deja de lado a aquella chica que escribe, atrevida y oculta detrás de sus letras. Esa que es capaz de mostrar su lado más salvaje cuando se siente cómoda y aceptada porque será ese, aunque no lo creas, su momento de mayor sensualidad."

Pero aún así la conversación de Alice seguía dando vuelta en mi cabeza y no podía hacer más que recordar la. _Ella tomó de nuevo su bendito libro que había comenzado a odiar observaba las páginas mientras me miraba_

"_Ella no es para ti, ¿a caso no lo entiendes?"-había dado un largo suspiró-"_Conquista a una mujer que no escriba, ella será fácil a la hora de consentirla y hacerle regalos, para ella será solo cuestión de rosas y chocolates, sin esperar más allá. Piensa que, si te enamoras de una que escribe, deberás buscar libros, tulipanes, chocolates diferentes, obras de teatro o sencillamente una tarde en un parque. Para ella cualquier regalo podría ser especial, pero no sabes qué es «cualquier regalo» porque sabes que ella retará tu creatividad._"_

_Sus ojos me habían observado fríos y calculadores mientras musitaba cada palabra, finalmente rodó los ojos-por último "_Ella, la chica que escribe, que lee, que disfruta, que crea historias será un reto. Mantenerla a tu lado no será cuestión sencilla. Disfrutará, probablemente, del cine "raro" y preferirá comprar libros antes que vestidos, pero aún así podrás encontrarla un día vistiendo solo sus lentes y algún libro que le guste porque así se lee mejor. Cuando nada te incomoda. Cuando solo la piel te acompaña. En cambio, aquella chica que no escribe ni siquiera un papel para decirte que la esperes, será mucho más fácil de mantener, llévala a fiestas ruidosas y llenas de gente plástica que solo asiste a aquellos lugares para que el ruido de la música les impida escuchar la tristeza de sus pensamientos._"-hizo una mueca-espero que sepas que no estoy citándote a Laura Solórzano por nada._

_-No entiendo nada-le murmuré dándome por vencido_

_-Es fácil aléjate de ella-me miró-le causarás dolor porque no sabes lo que es sacrificarte por alguien a quién amas con todo tu corazón, no sabes lo que es sorprender día a día a quién quieres; dices querer a Bella pero lo que en realidad quieres es conocerla y una vez lo hagas, dejarás la fascinación que sientes por ella y después yo seré la que tendrá que curar todos y cada uno de esos pedacitos._

-Señor, ya llegamos-murmuró el taxista, le pagué y bajé del taxi, di unos cuantos pasos hasta mi casa, entré y prendí las luces para no golpearme con nada, me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión, puse un canal de música y estaba sonando Big Time Rush cantando Boyfriend. Sacudí la cabeza, las adolescentes de hoy en día les gustaba tanto ese grupo y me preguntaba el por qué así que comencé a escucharla al mismo tiempo que veía la traducción de la canción.

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación  
De que estas atraído a alguien?  
Yeah  
Y todos los días te veo por tu propia cuenta,  
Y no puedo creer que estés sola  
Pero después escuche a tus amigas,  
Y lo que estaba diciendo era:  
Que tú estabas buscando un novio  
Mira, dame tiempo para demostrarte que estaré ahí  
No estés asustada, pon tu confianza en mí.  
No puedes ver que lo único que quiero es ser tu novio  
No puedes discutir eso,  
Tu sabes que estoy para ti no importa  
Lo que hayas hecho antes lo que quiero es ser tú  
Ser tu n-n-no-n-no-vio

Sacudí la cabeza y puse otro canal de música. Entonces escuche a los backstreet Boy cantando I want it that way con subtítulos en español

Ahora puedo ver que nos hemos separado  
De la forma en que solía ser, si  
No importa la distancia  
Solo quiero que sepas  
Que sigues estando muy dentro de mi

Tu eres mi único fuego  
Mi único deseo  
Tu eres, tu eres, tu eres, tu eres  
¡No quiero oírte decir!...  
No es sino un corazón roto  
No es sino un error  
Quiero oírte decir  
Nunca quiero oírte decir  
Así lo quiero

Y acabo la canción, cogí mi celular y entonces encontré un mensaje de Tanya.

* * *

**Bien primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo este fic :3 por otro lado nos acercamos al final T_T buaaa! :'( **

**Por otro lado en el capitulo anterior les dije que les iba a tener una sorpresa (era el porqué me había demorado) yu pues aquí les dejaré dicha sorpresa :) ^^ sin más espero que me sigan leyendo porqué el siguiente cap también viene con una gran sorpresa!**

**Nos estamos leyendo :) las quiero muchooooo *w***

**PDTA: para leer la sorpresa deben ir a este link:**

www. fanfiction s/ 9786554/1/

**O búsquenlo como: Broke up **


	5. No prometas nada

**Cap beteado por yuriby :3 ahah abajo hay una sorpresa *w* si leen abajo lo sabrán**

* * *

"No prometas un para siempre cuando todos sabemos que puedo ser por un momento"

BPVO:

Aún con la espalda recostada en la pared me comencé a preguntar: " ¿qué pasaba conmigo?", mi cabeza me daba vueltas y yo solo quería que Edward apareciera misteriosamente en mi casa, tocará la puerta y me dijera - olvide algo -, pero esto no era un libro y yo no era una protagonista, me arrastre hasta llegar al sofá y me eché, intenté pensar en el día de hoy, en la forma en que me había divertido, en el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a mi hermano, pero mi cabeza seguía aturdida y mis ojos de pronto se sentía demasiados cansados, él robaba mis energías, suspiré. Sopesé la posibilidad de subir a mi habitación pero mi cansancio era demasiado, me revolví un poco ocasionando que me cayera del sillón, me levanté de nuevo y volvía echarme, me giré y al poco tiempo cerré los ojos y entonces sentí como Morfeo me llevaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un terrible dolor de espalda, así que me fui a bañar y una vez ya cambiada no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea que ir a caminar al parque, una sonrisa estúpida estaba en mi rostro, después de todo había descubierto en una noche lo que era enamorarse, sentir necesaria a una persona, lo que era pensar ¿qué estará haciendo? Pero…sabía más que nadie que recién habíamos salido un día y yo ya quería más, quería que mi corazón latiera como antes, que él notará el brillo de mis ojos cuando lo viera, quería que esas palabras de amor salieran de sus preciosos labios, mostrándome así la dulzura de la vida. Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, sentía que podía volar, además los escritores habían dicho que el primer amor era el más hermoso y tenían demasiada razón, porque cuando uno está enamorado ve todo de otra manera, ve las cosas diferentes se siente invencible. La pregunta que hasta ahorita no me había formulado era - ¿a qué hora pensé en eso? -, estaba segura que había sido inconsciente porque lo único que recordaba era una sombra acercándose a mí y diciendo - nada dura para siempre-

Sacudí la cabeza. Alejé todo pensamiento y me dispuse a seguir el recorrido por el parque, las parejas pasaban por mí alrededor y los niños iban corriendo de un lado a otro, los cachorros que había estaban echados por el pasto. Me acerqué a uno de ellos le acaricie su pancita y esté rodo, se levanto y me comenzó a lamer la cara, estallé a reír, era una cosita preciosa y sin collar.

-Señorita-salté

-¿sí?-murmuré levemente sonrojada

-¿lo quiere? - me pregunto la señora que había llamado mi atención

-sí, pero debe pertenecerle a alguien-murmure

-Es mío, mi perrita ha tenido cachorritos, entonces estoy regalándolos y solo me queda este-me observó

-En serio-mis ojos se abrieron-me lo quedaré, gracias-sonreí

La señora asintió y se marchó, yo miré al cachorrito, lo cogí y caminamos a la salida del parque, fuimos a una tienda de mascotas y le compré un collar, pasé por la librería donde encontré a Alice y le presenté a la pequeña cosa que tenía, ella se lo llevo y yo me quedé en mi lugar. Suspiré, salí y pasé por una tienda de ropas, observé una polera.

-la quiero-murmuré.

Entré a la tienda y lo que vi me dejo helada,

Edward estaba besando a una chica, ella jugaba con su cabello y él paseaba sus manos por su espalda, desde donde estaba podía ver como la lengua de ella llegaba a la garganta de Edward. Se separaron y ella se rió y se fue a Dios sabe dónde mientras él miraba a todos lados, sus ojos chocaron los míos y ya no pude más, me acerqué a él notando lo nervioso que estaba.

-me mentiste-le grite y toda la gente que estaba ahí volteo a mirarnos.

Por un momento pensé que era cierto que toda su creatividad la había puesto en mí hasta tal punto que su objetivo de enamorarme lo había logrado, pero no me di cuenta lo mucho que él sufrió hasta este preciso momento, en donde lo había visto.

Enamorar a una escritora era difícil tenía que haber creatividad, arte, ingenio, dulzura, entre otras cosas porque después de todo tendíamos a querer tener nuestra propia historia que tuviera su final feliz pero cuando llegaba esas lágrimas que se transformaban en puntos finales, no había marcha atrás, porque era tiempo de comenzar un nuevo libro.

Tomé todas las fuerzas necesarias, le miré ya más calmada, limpié esas pequeñas lágrimas que se resbalaban por mi mejilla y suspiré.

-Punto final-le dije firmemente, él me miró como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, claro… ¿cómo iba a entender? si él no había escrito un libro, ¿cómo iba a entender? si nunca se había puesto a oler la dulce fragancia de un libro nuevo, ¿cómo iba a sentir esas mariposas que revoloteaban al comprar un nuevo libro?, ¿cómo iba a observar maravillado la tapa del libro que había comprado sabiendo que una nueva historia comenzaba? -terminamos-se lo dije de forma más fácil-o bueno no terminamos simplemente no salgamos, después de todo… tú no fuiste algo-me alcé de hombros y caminé lejos de su vida, lejos de todo aquello que me dañará

Llegué a un parque lleno de lirios azules, cogí uno dulcemente entre mis dedos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el dolor era fuerte y agudo, punzante, quemaba mi alma y cada parte de mi ser, eché mi cabeza para atrás y sentí como mis rodillas comenzaban a flaquear, caí de rodillas y ya no pude controlarme más, lloré por todo desde el momento donde los había descubierto besándose hasta por haber entregado cada parte de mi sencillo y pequeño corazón, este era el punto final más doloroso de mi vida, bueno no es que haya tenido otros en realidad, pero para mí era importante recordarlo.

Me sentí estúpida, yo había leído tantos libros y sabía cómo se sentía uno al ser dejada y aún así nada se le comparaba. Desee con cada fibra de mi ser hacer algo y fue cuando lo decidí.

Me levanté de golpe y maldije por el dolor de las rodillas que tenía, levanté la cabeza y caminé unas cuantas cuadras y llegué a mi casa. Cogí el ordenador, esperé a que prendiera y comencé a escribir.

_18 de diciembre, _

_Muchas veces en la vida te vas a sentir derrotado, devastado, deprimido hoy querido lector es posible que te hayan roto el corazón-como bien me lo acaban de hacer a mí-es posible que sientas la inmensa necesidad de dejar de existir…después de todo querías mucho a esa persona, pero…recuerda que esto es un punto final en tu vida y que debes saber que así como a partir de la siguiente hoja comienza una historia nueva, así también comienza tu nueva vida._

Y así comencé a escribir, mi nuevo libro, tal vez…no tendría un final feliz eso más que nadie lo sabía, tal vez en poco tiempo me arrepentiría, pero continuaría porque así como hoy me rompieron el corazón y con lo que escribí salí adelante, pues así también quiero que le pase a mi lectores.

Aún con pequeñas lagrimas, seguí escribiendo no sabía donde comenzaría esta historia ni como terminaría pero sabía que reflejaría todo lo que en este poco tiempo había sentido.

¿Fin?.

* * *

**hola hola! :3 espero les haya gustado *W* el siguiente cap es el epilogo ^^ :) así que den le click a next *w* y no se olviden dejarme RR las quiero :3**


	6. Epilogo

**Beteado por yuriby *w* :3 ahaha espero les guste!**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**BELLA POV:**

**3 años después.**

Bajé del avión con miedo, los reporteros estaban ahí y mis amigos también, mientras caminaban se iban acercando a mí.

-_Señorita Bella ¿cuándo se sabrá quienes participaran en la película?_-

-La próxima semana-declaré

-¿_Quiénes podrían ser los candidatos?_-

Sonreí.-Eso es clasificado, pero diré que las fans estarán contentas, pues se tomó en cuenta que es lo que querían-

_-¿Qué se sintió que Warner comprará los derechos para su película?_-

-Pues me hizo feliz, eso fue gracias a los fans-

_-¿En qué se baso su libro?-_

-Si no lo leyó, fue en una vivencia personal-

_- ¿Qué es lo más importante para…?-_

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice empujando a algunos periodista para abrazarme

-Alice, pequeña te extrañe-le devolví el abrazo

Ella me jalo fuera del alcance de los periodistas, llegamos al auto y de ahí salió Rafael, mi publicista, quién me abrazó. Rafael se alejo de mí sabiendo lo incomoda que sentía después de que se me declarará y yo como la escritora tan linda que soy lo mande a volar, pero aún así no desistía de sus intentos de enamorarme.

-Bellita-murmuró Alice en tono dulzón-dime-exigió

-¿Decirte qué?-le pregunté

-¿Quiénes serán los protagonistas?-hizo un puchero

-Lo sabrás en su momento-Insatisfecha Alice se giro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un golpe muy fuerte, me mordí el labio y Rafael se estremeció. Él se sentó al lado del piloto mientras que yo iba atrás, cerré la puerta y nos pusimos en marcha, prendí la radio y la canción que sonó me dejó helada

Está bien, vamos a ser amigos  
Fue lo que prometiste, el día en que nos conocimos  
Ok, no estaba convencido  
Mas tuve que aceptarlo, por culpa del destino

Pero pasaba el tiempo y la verdad te fui queriendo  
Y comencé a encontrarte en cada sueño, en mis deseos  
Poco después cuenta me di que odiaba ser tu amigo  
Y ya no sé si alejar mi amor o te lo digo

Como fui a enamorarme así de ti  
Yo siempre supe que no eras para mi  
Yo juraba poder controlar mis sentimientos

Como fui a enamorarme así de ti  
Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba  
Pero ahora, muero por ti

Estoy muriendo por ti

Esta bien, ya no te digo nada  
Solo te pido ahora que no cruces la mirada  
Ok, dijiste preocupada  
Que nunca ibas hacer algo que a mí me lastimara

Pero pasaba el tiempo y la verdad seguí sintiendo  
Y te volví a encontrar en cada sueño en mis deceso  
Hoy nuevamente veo que no soporto ser tu amigo  
Y otra vez no sé si alejarme o te lo digo

Como fui a enamorarme así de ti  
Yo siempre supe que no eras para mi  
Yo juraba poder controlar mis sentimientos

Como fui a enamorarme así de ti  
Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba  
Pero ahora, muero por ti

Estoy muriendooo  
Como fui a enamorarme así de ti ¡Ooooooh!  
Mis sentimientooooooss  
Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba  
pero ahora, muero por tiiii

Maldije internamente por todos los recuerdos que Río Roma había logrado regresar, se supone había enterrado todo y si seguía así iba a terminar mal.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Bells-dijo Alice-Hoy iremos a la librería, tienes que cambiarte porque enfrentarás a muchos periodistas-suspiré en este momento quería estrangularla

Llegamos a mi casa, bajé y abrí la puerta, se sentía tan bien regresar a ese lugar que me había dado los mejores años de mi vida, ese lugar que me había visto llorar, ese lugar en donde escribí mi más grande éxito.

-¡Al fin en casa!-grité

-¿A quién se lo dices?-murmuró Alice apareciendo de no sé donde

-A mi casa-le sonreí-es que la extrañe-le guiñe el ojo-ahora… ¡largo!

Alice rodó los ojos y se fue, mientras yo me limite a lanzarme al sillón, se sentía también volver a este lugar, jugué con las llaves de la casa que aún seguían en mi mano, pero como me aburrí las tiré.

Me levante y fui a mi cuarto y vaya que estaba desordenado, caminé a mi armario y busqué hasta encontrar ropa adecuada, con el tiempo mis publicistas me habían dicho como tenía que vestir, caminar e incluso actuar y ahora más que era un ícono para aquellas adolescentes que les gustaba lo que había escrito y más porque yo tenía casi la misma edad que ellas. Caminé al baño y me comencé mi ducha, sentía como el jabón se llevaba todo lo malo que pase en el avión y el champú como engreía mi cabello, terminé mi baño y salí envuelta en una toalla, tome mis jeans y el polo largo con rayas azules blancas, cogí por ultimo mi chaqueta de jean y subí las mangas hasta mis codos, tomé mi chalina ploma y me puse mis zapatillas del mismo color, tomé la cartera a juego y baje, cogí algunas cosas que estaban en mi maleta de viaje y salí de mi casa, mire el auto que había comprado unas semanas atrás y sonreí, me subí y encendí el motor, me dirigí al centro comercial.

Sonreí. Miré el lugar donde irónicamente había comenzado y terminado mi historia de "amor", aparqué y bajé, pase por la tienda de ropas donde se me destrozo el corazón.

-Lo siento-dije al golpear a alguien

-¿Bella?-no esa voz por favor-¿Bella eres tú?

Alcé la vista y encontré a la persona con la cual desee no encontrarme nunca

-Edward-murmuré secamente

**ED PVO:**

Ella… ella estaba ahí, mi corazón lo sentía latir fuertemente "esto no puede ser"-pensé. El mundo no podía estar a mi favor una vez en la vida, es más estaba seguro que no comenzaría ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-intenté mantener una conversación

-Pues trabajo-me dio una sonrisa, que me resulto vacía aunque al ver sus ojos me quede petrificado, ya que estos lo eran aún más.

Pasó de mi lado y siguió caminando

_**Inicio de Flashback…**_

_Mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, me sentí nervioso no sabía que exactamente había visto pero cuando comenzó a gritar lo entendí, corrí tras ella una vez se marchó pero no la encontré, corrí hacia su casa, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, golpee su puerta._

_-Bella-grité-abre-suplique_

_MI mente se negaba a hacerme caso, golpee la puerta fuertemente, sabía que ella estaba dentro pues escuchaba el teclado de su computadora sonar_

_-Bella-pedí-escúchame-volvía suplicar_

_Pero ella no me quiso escuchar, me fui de ahí intentando pensar ¿qué podía hacer?_

_-Alice-le dije al encontrármela mientras caminaba de regreso al centro comercial_

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-murmuró-más te vale que te alejes de ella-habían sido sus palabras antes de pasar por mi lado al mismo tiempo que me empujaba, me senté en una de la bancas y de ahí me fui a mi casa._

_Una semana había estado metido en mi casa hasta que habían llamado a mi casa, abrí la puerta_

_-Se va-murmuró Alice ni bien la reconocí_

_-¿Qué?-dije intentando saber quién se iba_

_-Bella, se va hoy-me dijo y mi corazón se detuvo-terminó su libro en dos días, envió su libro a su editora y a esta le ha gustado tanto que le envió un boleto de avión para que hablaran sobre sacar el libro al mercado._

_-¿A qué hora?-murmuré_

_-No lo sé-sollozo-solo me dijo eso y de ahí cortó la llamada_

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza, tres años desde que había pasado todo esto y aún no la he podido olvidar y ahora que estaba aquí sabía que necesitaba decirle lo que pasó ese día, tenía miedo y muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, decidí no hacer caso y caminar tras ella.

Llegué a la librería en donde había comenzado todo y donde esperaba que las cosas aún siguieran vivas. Ella estaba con algunos reporteros pero no los podía escuchar solo la observaba a ella, se veía tan hermosa, tan… perfecta

-Bella-dijo uno de los reporteros-A pesar de no ser una actriz muchos quieren ser tus compañeros de por vida, es más te califican como la mujer "perfecta"

Ella rió-Claro, soy perfectamente imperfecta-rió

-Serás imperfecta para otros pero para mí eres perfecta-le coqueteo el reportero

-Gracias-dijo ella totalmente ruborizada y yo no pude evitar hervir en celos

-Buenoo, se acabo la entrevista-grito Alice-iros todos a casa-ordeno

Los reporteros salieron y yo me senté al costado de Bella

-¿Podemos hablar?-rogué

-Lo que sea que vayas a decir escríbelo-me tendió un lápiz y una hoja

"_siento lo que paso ese día, pero lo cierto es que yo quería decirte algo muy importante"_

Le tendí la hoja y ella lo leyó, saco un lápiz de su cartera.

"_No lo sientas, gracias a eso escribí el mejor libro de mi vida. ¿Algo importante? Tal vez sea decirme que tenías novia"_

Leí y negué con la cabeza.

"_lo cierto es que TE AMO, te amo como solo se pueden amar aquellas cosas que son preciadas, te amo con cada centímetro del corazón, y si hubieras venido cinco minutos antes hubieras visto lo furiosa que se puso Tanya cuando supo lo que te iba a decir"_

Ella leyó y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo extraño pero su sonrisa siguió fría, apunto algo en el papel y lo leí.

"_yo te hamé"_

-Bella-le dije-para una escritora, escribir con mala ortografía es un delito ¿sabes?

-Sabes…-murmuró-está con h porque es un error igual que amarte-sin más se levanto de hombros y se fue.

No podía dejarla irse, no ahora que me había tomado toda una vida –o eso parecía-tenerla conmigo, la seguí y noté como ella miraba hacia un parque, en el había un Golden Retriever muy grande y jugaba tranquilamente con Bella, me acerqué lentamente y escuché.

-siento haberte dejado al cuidado de Alice-le decía-pero tu necesitabas amor y yo estaba escasa de eso.

Sentí mi corazón romperse y de pronto golpee el suelo con las rodillas, dolió pero no más que mi corazón y la causa era yo mismo, lo que habría dado para retroceder el tiempo, para no responder ese maldito mensaje, para quedarme esa noche con Bella diciéndole mi descubrimiento del momento, pero las cosas no se podían hacer así, ya no más.

Camine hacia ella con el corazón sumamente dolido.-lo siento-murmuré detrás de ella

-¿crees qué eso va a arreglar todo?-alzo una ceja y me dio una sonrisa sarcástica junto con una mirada más fría

-sé que eso no arregla nada-le murmuré-fui un estúpido, actué sin pensar y lo único que conseguí fue dañarte, he pasado tres años arrepintiéndome por ello-le observé y quise que ella viera en mi mirada todo aquello que no podía decirle.

-Es tarde-se levantó de hombros y giró

-No está vez no-murmuré jalándola del brazo y la besé.

Mis labios se movían intentando que ya dejara de resistirse a ese beso hasta que finalmente cedió, nuestro labios se amoldaban perfectamente como malditas piezas de rompecabezas y mis dedos jugaban con su cabello, mientras los suyos estaban entrelazados alrededor de mi cuello, nos separamos por causa del aire.

-Yo-murmuró Bella-esto no debe volver a pasar-me empujó y yo la detuve por segunda vez

-Sabes…-le sonreí-estar con una escritora es difícil porque un día voy a tener que demostrarle que puedo ser el personaje de sus libros, que puedo ser quien daría su vida por ella, porque ella la escritora para mi es la más hermosa, es la que con cada cosa que hace me enamora-le sonreí-ella mi escritora que en un día logró gastar cada una de las baterías que tenía, aquella que parece conejo Duracell es la que me encanta, la que a partir de ahora espero que me deje quererla hasta que tenga el último respiro, aquella a la cual me alegra decirle TE AMO.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se acercó a mí.

-Nunca dejé de amarte, solo tenía miedo-admitió-miedo de que te vuelvas a ir, miedo porque ya una vez tu amor fue efímero y no quisiera que volviera a pasar-

-no lo hará-le prometí

Quise que todo se detuviera hasta que sentí que algo golpeaba conmigo y era el perro de Bella

-Por cierto-murmuró-te presento a tu hijo-reí y la besé, la besé con todo los sentimientos que un adicto pudiera mostrar, porque después de todo era mía y la haría feliz cada maldito momento de mi vida.

Tomé su mano y la correa del perro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto cuando comenzamos a caminar

-A ser felices-le respondí y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces pobre de tu tarjeta de crédito-sonrió-las librerías van a ser muchas.

Me eche a reír y suspiré tendría que trabajar el doble para reponer todo el dinero pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, si esto era por Bella con gusto lo haría.

**6 años después.**

¡Maldición!-pensé, Bella estaba hecha un furia y estaba en todo su derecho me había pasado un poco con el detalle.

-Una Editorial-murmuró-solo a ti se te ocurre esto como regalo de cumpleaños

-Amor-le murmuré tomándola de la cintura-entiende, sería genial para ti, siempre andas quejándote que hay muchas libros geniales para sacar al mercado pero que la editorial no los quiere-intente persuadirla -pero si tuvieras tu propia editorial no crees qué sería distinto

-Mmm…-murmuró-está bien tú ganas

Unos pacitos llegaron corriendo seguido por nuestro perro, que aunque ya estaba un poco viejo seguía teniendo energías para hacerse cargo de nuestro pequeño Estefan.

-Mami-dijo-yo etaba coliendo y un nino me epujo-lloró-pelo, Lucas lo epujo-miré al perro

-Lucas no se empuja niños-le dije divertido

-Papi, vaos a compar-dijo

-¿Qué quieres qué compre?-observé a mi hijo, mientras Bella nos miraba divertida

-Un eado para mami y paa mi-dijo

Yo reí y asentí mientras tomaba de la mano a la mujer de mi vida y cargaba a mi clon de año y medio, caminamos y no pude más que sonreír al saber que gracias al destino ella estaba aquí junto a mí y que todos los días de mi vida buscaría solamente su sonrisa porqué como dijo una vez ese reportero: "_será imperfecta para otros pero es perfecta para mí_"

* * *

**Bueno y este es el fin :3 *w* lamento que sean pocos caps ^^ pero por ahora voy a comenzar un nuevo fic *w* en el cual espero me sigan!, Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribir esta historia :3, si pueden espero me dejen un RR :3 ^^ **

**cuídense mucho las quiero y será hasta mi próximo proyecto (1 o 2 semanas más) **


End file.
